1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephone line overvoltage protection devices, and more particularly to an improved configuration and method of forming a telephone line overvoltage protection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Overvoltage protection devices are commonly used with telephone lines for protecting telephone equipment against hazardous voltages due to lightning or power surges. Overvoltage protection circuitry that overcomes many disadvantages of the prior art circuitry is disclosed in McCartney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,920, issued Jul. 19, 1988 and McCartney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,063, issued Jul. 10, 1990 and both assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,581 issued Nov. 20, 1990 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a connector guard for use with a telephone line overvoltage protection device of the type having a plurality of terminals for electrical and mechanical connection with a telephone connector block. The connector guard is an electrically insulative housing defining a plurality of terminal receiving channels providing electrical insulation between adjacent terminals and adjacent ones of the telephone line overvoltage protection devices. While the disclosed connector guard overcomes many disadvantages of known telephone connector block assemblies and provides improved reliability, it is desirable to provide a telephone line overvoltage protection device configured for facilitating manufacture, assembly and use.
Problems with known protection devices generally effective for overvoltage noise and transient protection include the complexity, the difficulty and time required for manufacture and assembly.